


What Sunlight Unveils

by uraniumstingray



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt and comfort, Implied abuse, M/M, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, i dont know what the proper tag is but falling in love i guess??, i might make this into a larger series if enough people give a damn, is that what its called? fuck if i know, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumstingray/pseuds/uraniumstingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is spending the day at Eridan's hive and comes to accept something he's long been trying to deny.</p><p>(He's fuckign gA Y for Eridan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sunlight Unveils

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing shorter stuff, so this is my first attempt at a drabble. Let me know how I did!

He's beautiful like this.  
It's kind of reminiscent of the aftermath of a colossal storm. Calm has finally graced where it passed, but the damage is done.  
  
His black eye is still swollen, and he looks like he's been through hell. At least in sleep he isn't hurting.  
  
Sighing, you settle yourself down next to Eridan, gently running a hand through his curls. You can't get over how pretty he is, despite the painful looking shiner on his face. With his hair down and falling in his face, partially obscuring his bruise, the faked hardness gone from his expression, and his chubby cheeks glowing in the sunlight, he looks perfect. Ethereal.  
  
You should really sleep, but you can't take your eyes off him.  
  
He's so gorgeous.  
  
His eyes flutter open and yours dart away. You curse the daylight for making the yellow flush in your face so obvious.  
  
"Sol, were you watchin me sleep?" his voice is small and cracks with the telltale grogginess of sleep. You want to hold him forever. You respond with a quiet, "Maybe," and he giggles.  
His laugh is absolutely perfect. Your ears flutter slightly and more yellow rises to your cheeks, making your face warm.  
  
Fuck. You want to kiss him.  
  
Gingerly, he tugs at your shirt and whines, looking at you with big, pouty violet eyes.  
  
"C'mere."  
  
You obey, scooting closer to him in bed. He wraps his arms around your waist, tangling your twiggy legs with his soft, pudgy ones and sighing softly. This would be such a perfect opportunity. You want to kiss him. You need to.  
  
You're flushed for him, there's no getting around it. You are flushed for Eridan Ampora.  
  
Heart leaping as he nuzzles your shoulder, you tilt his chin up to look him in the eye. Understanding flickers in his expression, and he quickly grows bashful. He tilts his head away from you, fins pointed down, cheeks painted a soft lavender color. If he doesn't stop being so cute you're gonna scream.  
  
He worries his bottom lip between his fangs. For a second you wish it was your lip, but you bat the thought away. Not now.  
  
"...Sol?" His voice is quavering slightly, he's scared.  
  
"Yeah?" You're not doing much better. The confidence in your voice is false and you both know it.  
  
Eridan snuggles still closer to you, as if begging you not to let go. His tummy is so squishy that you feel your heart melt into a sticky sweet mess that warms your insides.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The words are spoken so softly, you wouldn't have heard him if you were any further from him.  
  
You answer with the most gentle kiss you can possibly place on his lips. It's everything you had hoped for and more, right down to the tender way he kisses back. You reluctantly peel yourself away from him. Eridan's face is bright violet and his fins are splayed in what you can only assume is some weird seadweller display. As you cup his cheek, he raises two fingers to brush his lips, eyes wide.  
  
"Go back to sleep. It's early."  
  
He nods and hesitantly nuzzles into your chest. You look at him for a moment and lean down to kiss the tip of his horn. His earfins flutter at the contact and a muffled chirp comes from somewhere around your sternum. You laugh softly and kiss the opposite horn before leaning your forehead between them.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiles into your torso and purrs before drifting off to sleep again.  
  
You note how beautiful he is once more, and vow to never stop. He's worth that much, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is the first thing I've uploaded myself, my boyfriend uploaded all the others because I'm too shy to post my own stuff. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on my other stuff though!! Honestly, romance-wise I think I'm only gonna write red erisol because its honestly the only ship I care about ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
